


U nas to rodzinne

by Regalia1992



Category: Prey (Video Game 2017)
Genre: Gen, Morality, Translation, ingerencja w tekst źródłowy, tłumaczenie dla #Niepodległa2018
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-19
Updated: 2018-10-19
Packaged: 2019-08-02 14:50:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16307243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Regalia1992/pseuds/Regalia1992
Summary: [T] Opowiadanie w którym rodzina Yu nie powinna być uważana za wzór moralności.





	U nas to rodzinne

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [It runs in the family](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13751529) by [Artemis_Crimson](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Artemis_Crimson/pseuds/Artemis_Crimson). 



Rodzina dla państwa Yu oznaczała coś innego. Nie była uczuciem, troska ani życzeniem wszystkiego najlepszego dla swoich dzieci. Rodzina oznaczała dziedzictwo. Oznaczała szkolenie się do perfekcji, oznaczała krytykę najdrobniejszego przewinienia i w końcu oznaczała to, iż rodzice Alex'a i Morgana nie będą kochać ich tak, jak stworzone przez nich cenne istnienie, bez względu na to, co robili czy ile czasu poświęcili.

Dziedzictwo oznaczało związanie się z kimś genialnym i traktowanie w ten sam sposób swoich dzieci. Pielęgnowanie ich ku wielkości i wyzuciu z człowieczeństwa, które rodzina Yu ledwo doświadczyła.

Znaczyło to, że William dłużej zastanawiał się które buty włożyć rano, niż oddelegowaniem Dahla i przypieczętowaniem jego śmierci, skazując tak każdego ocalałego z Talosa I.

Dziedzictwo jest nieśmiertelne i nie jest piękne.


End file.
